Kidnapped
by Toray Lynn
Summary: Prolouge is inside. I know that my story is very short now but i have a bit of writers block! chapter 2 is now up! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

**Disclaimer:** I have not read the 6th book and have only read half of the 5th book so I am making it up as i go along. Also Stephanie is my OC.

**Prolouge: **A muggle girl named Stephanie has been kidnapped. But by who and why?

**Authors note:** ok so here is just a prolouge i haven't written the story yet. Yes it will have to do with Harry Potter. I was just wanting to know if people will be interested in my story if so review and tell me so i can begin writing. If not then i won't bother with writing it. Thank you and Please Review. I know its a super short prolouge but i promise it will be a good story.


	2. The kidnapping

**Authors Note:**Okay so I am just going to write my story because I am bored and have nothing else to do. Yes I have an OC.

**Kidnapped**

Dear Diary,

I haven't seen my dad for two weeks now. I am happy because my dad beats me when he is mad. I hope he never comes back. I wonder why he isn't back yet. What if he is dead or dieing. Well i guess I wouldn't miss him. Okay diary I am going to go to sleep. I am very tired. Goodnight.

Sincerely,

Stephanie.

Stephanie closes her diary and stands up to go get a quick drink of water from the kitchen. When she returns she notices that her window is open. She walks over to the window.

"I don't remember opening this," She says to herself as she shuts the window.

She walks back over to the door to shut it. She suddenly gets grabbed from behind. She tries to scream but her mouth is covered. She begins to kick. But the person wouldn't let go. Then they are teleported. It is dark, very dark. She hears a voice.

"Hello Stephanie," The voice says. It is a deep voice.

"Who are you," Stephanie asks as she is let go from the person that was holding her.

She turns around to see no one there.

"Hello," She calls.

She knows that someone else is in the room but they are not responding. Then she hears the voice again.

"It is not important who I am, it's you who is important," The deep voice says.

"What is that supposed to mean," She asks still trying to find the person in the room.

"Why it means everything. Do you not know who you are?" The voice asks.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asks the deep voice.

"You mean your father never told you?" The voice asks again.

"Told me what?" Stephanie asks.

She hears a door shut as she now relizes that she is alone.

**Authors note: **Okay so tell me how you like it so far. I will begin writing chapter two when I get reviews.


	3. new information

**Authors note: **Okay I am really glad people like my story so far. I hope you all like this chapter too. I have a bit of writers block so sorry if this chapter is small.

**Chapter 2**

She sits there silently wonder who has taken her and how they knew her. It has been at least an hour. She starts to here people talk outside the door. Its the deep voice and someone else.

"She will never join us Master. She doesn't even know what she can do," The other voice says to the deep voice.

"She will know soon enough," The deep voice says.

Then the two men walk in and there faces are revealed. One was tall and had a very strange face. His nose was like a snakes and he was very pale and bald. The other man actually look human. He had long blonde hair and had a walking Kane.

"Hello child," That deep voice said.

It came from the tall weird man. She was staring at him wondering what he was and who he was. Then her eyes fell on the other man. She also wondered who he was.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Stephanie asks looking back at the strange deep voiced man. The other man walks out and now it's just her and the deep voiced man.

"Do you know who your father was," The deep voiced man asks.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asks.

"Do you know what your father did?" The deep voice asks.

"Um he was a traveler and he sold stuff," The 15 year old replies.

"Is that what he told you? Because that is a complete lie," The man says.

"How do you know me and my father?" Stephanie asks.

"Your father has been trying to find me for year and now he has. That is why you are here. Because you have a special gift," The deep voice says smiling a bit.

"And what is that exactly?" Stephanie asks looking up at him then at the door.

"You have telekinetic powers my dear," The deep voice replies.

"What. No that is not true no human can have actual powers," Stephanie says standing up.

"Then you don't know who your father is. Your father is a wizard," The deep voice says.

"Where is my father," Stephanie asks backing up a bit.

"He is dead," The voice says.

Stephanie had known that somehow. She knew it bad oddly she didn't care. Even though he has beat her and almost killed her she thought that maybe she may still love him a bit. But that didn't happen.

"You seem okay with this. Did you not like your father?" The deep voice asks.

"No I didn't," Stephanie says with hate in her voice.

"And why is that?" The deep voice asks walking forward a bit.

"Because he use to beat me and he almost killed me!" Stephanie says raising her voice a bit.

"Ah I see," The voice says turning around and walking out of the room.

Once again she is alone. She walks over to a mirror that is in the room. She figured it was probably a two-way mirror but she didn't care. She looks at the scar that is on the side of her stomach. That scar was from her father. She was glad he was dead. She fixes her side bangs. She had blonde hair. She had icy blue eyes just like her mother and she had perfectly straight teeth because she just got her braces off. She never thought she was pretty. Her mother always told her she was pretty but mothers are suppose to say that. Then she hears the deep voice outside again.

"She will join us weather she likes it our not," The deep voice says passing the door.

"Yes Lord Voldemort," A unfamiliar voice says.

So now she knew what his name was. Voldemort.

"What kind of name is that," She thought to herself.

She began to feel tired. She didn't want to go to sleep. She was too afraid to sleep. She went and sat in a dark corner. She laid down and began to drift off to sleep. She was now asleep.


End file.
